


Sunlight

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: request: "lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up"





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt quite meet the requirement for that request but its still. absolutely sweet.

Every morning you can wake next to Sean still sound asleep is a blessed one. Countless nights went by where he was hardly able to fall asleep, others filled with nightmares that made him kick and shout, often waking you up and you tried calming him down as soon as possible; the man never admitted it to anybody else but you how scared he was of the darkness ever since his time in captivity. It took him months to be able to find sleep during the night again and he would ask you over and over if you’d spend the night with him even though he should know your answer already; you’re a couple. There was no other choice for you but to be with him.

You start stroking the side of his face, picking hair from his eyelashes to tidy the mess that was Sean’s bedhead. With little to no success, as always. Countless caresses later, you had no idea how much time went by already, Sean opens his eyes for a split second but flinches at the rays of sunshine flooding through the gaps in your tent.

„Noooo, turn it off…” His speech was a bit slurred from slumber, his voice raspy and meek.

„The sun?” You giggle at him before wiggling closer for kisses, many many tiny kisses for his lower and upper lip, nose and cheeks and eyelids.

„I fucken hate the sunlight,” he mumbles throwing his arm around your frame, „I do.”

„Just shut up and keep your eyes closed.” You quickly increase the amount of smooches he’s receiving, each drawing either a contented sigh or chuckle from him until Sean reciprocates every single kiss as tired and lazy as he was right now they’re sweet and short and sloppy.

Lips on lips for minutes on end along slow caresses for Sean’s back, then his hands on your face sure are the best way to start the day.


End file.
